berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Farnese
Farnese de Vandimion (ファルネーゼ・ド・ヴァンディミオン Farunēze do Vandimion) is one of the main characters and a noblewoman from the Vandimion family who led the Holy See's ceremonial guard, the Holy Iron Chain Knights. She would later become a member of Guts' Travelling Party. Appearance Farnese is shown as a relatively skinny and pale young woman. She has an average height being slightly taller than Casca about 2 inches making Farnese height about 5'7. Her hair is blonde and straight, originally much longer but following her haircut it reaches down to her neck. She has dark indigo eyes, though Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō depicted them as brown. As a child, Farnese used to always wear many beautiful and expensive clothes, being from a rich family, unless when it was time to sleep. Also she used to carry a stuffed bunny with her all the time until her father told her to get rid of it and she burned it. When she got older she kept wearing expensive clothes. While in her position as the leader of the Holy Iron Chain Knights, Farnese wore silvery armor with white cape and skirt, a helmet, a rapier. She is seen without her, armour wearing pants and a shirt that wrapped under her stomach. After leaving her life of priesthood behind and joining Guts in his journey, Farnese started to wear a small cap and gloves. After meeting Schierke she received enchanted chain mail shirts made of silver as well as a silver short sword for protection against creatures from the astral plane. Needing a ship to reach Elfhelm, Farnese returned to her home in order to obtain one and had to agree to marry Roderick, so her brother Magnifico arranged one for them. She returned to wear expensive clothes, giving the enchanted chain mail shirts made of silver as well as a silver short sword for protection against creatures from the astral plane to her friends. However, she got them back when Guts and the others came for her. She also received a trio of snake-like homunculi created by Schierke from thorn vines which she remote controls with a vine ring in her right hand. After returning to Guts' New Party she decided that her noble dress wasn't fit for her to run or move properly, so she took a common dress from a shop and left her noble dress as a payment. The 2016 anime show's Farnese with a bit bigger breasts than her manga counterpart. Also, her eyes are light sliver. Personality As a child, Farnese was neglected by her parents and overwhelmed with fear. She cowered in her bed when she heard a roaring fire outside of her bedroom in the town square one night when they were burning a heretic. Afterwards, she went outside and threw a burning stick into the fire. She then felt a marvelous warmth in her abdomen and discovered that she was a pyrophiliac. She also developed a habit of maniacally burning things that she didn't like. It was even rumored that she burned the clothes of a girl while the girl was still wearing them and threatened to burn Serpico. The only thing she burned that she was very attached to was a stuffed bunny that her father bought her during their last family trip together. Whenever Serpico would upset her, she would whip him, bit him, and drink his blood Although she does this out of anger not hate she loves her brother dearly she just feels he needs to understand and respect her royal teaching's , Serpico can see sadness in his sister's eyes. Her lack of empathy due to her poor upbringing provoked her to hunt down and burn supposed witches and pagans at the stake. This fueled a secret sadistic pleasure that she constantly tried to deny. While perusing Guts, whom she had been searching for two years and believed to be the Hawk of Darkness to the Misty Valley, she was shown to loathe the mentioning of the Hawk of Darkness stating that it shouldn't be mentioned lightly as she believed it was dirty. Also, her determination to capture him was for the sake of their faith. When confronting the black swordsman, she tried to maintain and show that she was calm and strong willed in front of Guts while interrogation, but was provoked to whip him and being angry about the fact that he was not responding to her. Also, she was shown to have sadistic pleasure after having whipped Guts. She was stroked with fear once she saw and was attacked by the evil spirits that were attracted to Guts due to his brand. After being possessed, the spirit confronted her about her secret sadistic pleasure that she constantly tried to deny and even revealed to her that she was also a masochist who enjoyed her pain. Under the influence of the spirit Farnese became shameless, throwing herself at Guts, licking his wounded hand and putting his sword between her legs and strangling him so he would rise it. However, after being freed from the spirit she was shown to be ashamed, embarrassed and didn't want anyone to know and asked Serpico, who had just arrived, to kill Guts even though their mission was to capture and deliver him to the Holy See. After meeting Mozgus, Farnese proved that despite having a sadistic side she was not cruel like Mozgus and does have some sympathy though she tried to follow the words of Mozgus about what are they doing was because of their faith and for God. She also tried to convince herself that she was not wrong. It was shown that Farnese seems to suffer a lasting effect from being possessed as she was seen masturbating and moving her breast with her hand just like when the spirit possessed her, but this seems to have faded as she was not seen doing it again. Farnese is shown to have developed fear from Guts and tried to avoid going after him with the excuse of it wasn't their responsibility anymore. After seeing what happened in Albion, what she used to know and believed in has shattered and seeing Guts fight on, even when it seemed to be hopeless, Farnese decided to leave her position and former life behind her and follow Guts to learn from him more about the world and how to live in a world without hope. After joining Guts' New Party, Farnese has shown great changes in her personality. She has become a much more sympathetic human being. Her job of taking care of Casca (who's suffering from dementia), has also made Farnese much more responsible and dependable as there was some situations that she normally would faint or struck and overwhelmed by fear, but she didn't- the time when she and Casca were surrounded by trolls, for example: Farnese fought back to protect Casca instead of giving up. She also showed great regret for her actions from her past. Farnese seems to have developed a hero worship toward Guts as shown that every time he thanks her or gives her his approval for something she did she would feel happy and encouraged. This was visible during the fight against the Sea God when she was asked by Schierke to do the protection spell: she hesitated at first but after been encouraged by Guts she decided to do it. She also accepted magic as she has begun to study witchcraft under Schierke's tutelage. Farnese seems to have developed a crush on Guts which becomes evident more than one time. For example when she was asked by her mother if she had someone she loved her thought was of Guts and while training with Schierke in the Astral Plane she heard Roderick ask Guts if Casca was his woman. Right before Guts completed his answer Farnese unconsciously returned to her body, not knowing why she didn't want to know. Also it seems that her reason for learning magic comes from her crush on Guts and desire to be more helpful to him and the group, as she especially enjoyed healing Guts through magic. Though Farnese is very caring and motherly to Casca, due to Guts' undying love for her she started to harbor a strong jealously towards Casca. This jealously was shown when she yelled at Casca when washing her, complaining that Guts has received scars over his entire body by protecting Casca while she is oblivious. Farnese regretted yelling at her, and continued her duty of protecting Casca. Farnese's jealously still remained though as when a heavily bandaged Guts got out of bed when Casca was troubled, Farnese wouldn't let Guts near her by making the excuse that Guts' presence would agitate her. Farnese is the only member of the party to dislike the Moonlight Boy, as the boy seemed to draw Guts and Casca closer together (even Serpico noticed her discomfort). When landing on Elfhelm one of the witches did confirm it was possible for King Hanafubuku to heal Casca's mind. Upon hearing this good news Guts smiled deeply to himself, but Farnese noticed his happiness and looked anxious. Abilities Farnese was shown to wear an armor and carry a sword while being the leader the Holy Iron Chain Knights, but she wasn't accustomed with battles or using the sword to fight. This was shown when Guts charged at her all she could do was pointing her sword and close her eyes and so she didn't see that it was Serpico who threw a stick at Guts' injured leg which caused him to faint. After joining Guts, Farnese proved that she didn't know how to cook or clean the clothing. She is shown to know how to use a knife to defend herself and Casca, but not by any skillful means. After studying magic under Schierke's tutelage, Farnese was shown to be able to project her astral body and perform the protection spell which made her name officially among the names of the witches. After the battle with the Sea God, Farnese was shown to be able to heal Guts using magic, just like Schierke. Equipment * Steel Rapier * Silver Dagger * Silver surcoat * Thorn Snakes Trivia *Farnese has a habit of putting her hands on her mouth when horrified. *While everyone saw the dream about the Hawk of light coming to save them, Farnese did not. Whether this is just coincidence or something else remains to be seen. *Farnese is also the name of a very famous noble Italian family. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Guts' Travelling Party Category:Nobles Category:Swordsmen Category:Witches Category:Knights Category:Protagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Conviction Characters Category:Falcon of the Millennium Empire Characters Category:Fantasia Characters